


three drabbles

by wildmachinery



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Reality, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-23
Updated: 2010-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildmachinery/pseuds/wildmachinery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Fed-Ex comes through, and Brad finally gets some.  A tiny AU for Episode One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	three drabbles

"Jesus," Brad breathes. "It's so goddamn beautiful."

"It really is," Ray agrees. "I'm almost glad you didn't believe me when I said this day would never come."

"Ray," Brad says, without looking up, "don't take this the wrong way, but I wouldn't believe you if you told me my head was on fire."

"That hurts, Brad," Ray says sadly. He smacks himself in the chest, more or less over his heart. "Right here. I can't believe you'd do me like that, brother."

"Do you really need him to tell you that kind of thing?" Walt asks.

Brad rolls his eyes.

 

Ray says, "Hey, can I at least stroke it a little?"

Brad finally looks up from the patch of sand where sixteen pounds of sleek, custom-engineered titanium is reflecting the blue of the sky in an admittedly dazzling way. The look he turns on Ray clearly communicates exactly what Brad will do to Ray if he strokes it, even a little. It's not pretty. Walt, because he's a _jerk_ , just laughs.

"Whatever," Ray mutters. If Brad wants to have a monogamous and weirdly sexual relationship with the shield, it's cool with Ray. The LT is going to be disappointed, though.

 

"I'm not sharing my delicious home-baked cookies with you anymore," Ray tells Walt. "I was relying on you to watch my six, homes, and you threw me under the bus."

"Whatever," Walt says. "I'm allergic to peanut butter, anyway."

Ray makes a kissy face at him. Walt grins, eyes crinkling, and elbows Ray in the ribs. Ray feels a sudden and uncomplicated rush of happiness, pooling low and warm in his belly. It's simultaneously totally gay and completely awesome, but whatever, so are they. "You love my cookies," he says.

Brad sighs, like he can tell what Ray is thinking.

**Author's Note:**

> For the drabble party post at [we_pimpin](http://community.livejournal.com/we_pimpin/4105.html?thread=170249). Prompts were "wrong", "blue", "complications".


End file.
